katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Resources
The following is a list of resources that may be beneficial: Please note, the list is a work in progress and is being added to as time permits. If you are aware of a resource that may be beneficial, please add it or share it with someone that is working on the Bearcam so they can add it. '' 'A: '''Amalik Bay: Amalik Bay, Katmai's Coastal Cultural History : Take a trip into Amalik Bay with Ranger Montana, and learn why people have chosen to live here for more than 4,000 years. At the Heart of Katmai: An Administrative History of the Brooks River Area With Special Emphasis on Bear Management in Katmai National Park and Preserve 1912-2006 Autumn in Katmai by John Grabowska 'B:' 'Barrie Gilbert Resources:' 'Barrie Gilbert Research Documentation:' Brown Bear Diurnal Activity and Human Use: A Comparison Of Two Salmon Streams Variable Impacts Of People On Brown Bear Use Of An Alaskan River 'Bear-Human Conflict Management Plan / Bear Management at Brooks River, Katmai National Park & Preserve:' 2006: Bear Human Conflict Management Plan, Katmai National Park & Preserve, Aniakchak National Monument and Preserve, Alagnak Wild River, Revised March 2006 2002: Bear Management at Brooks River, Katmai National Park, 2002 'Bear Muscle Mass:' 'Do bears lose muscle mass coming out of hibernation?' Of bears, frogs, meat, mice and men: complexity of factors affecting skeletal muscle mass and fat, BioEssays Review Article, September 22, 2006 Hibernating Bears Conserve Muscle Strength and Maintain Fatigue Resistance, The University of Chicago Press Journals, January 25, 2007 'Bear Sight:' 'Do bears see color?' Testing Bear's Color Vision by Riley Woodford 'How well do bears see?' Eyes of the Bear, Bears See Well, but Trust Noses More by Riley Woodford 'Bear Sounds:' Bear Sounds National Park Service : Explore the National Park Service sound gallery and listen to some of the bear sounds captured in parks by the NPS natural sounds team at the above link. Jaw Popping by John Grabowska 'Bear Population Management:' Population Management of Bears in North America, Sterling D. Miller, AK Dept of Fish and Game 'Bear Viewing:' 'Bear Viewing Advice from Ranger Mike, Explore Bears Blog:' Bear Viewing Advice from Ranger Mike 'Bear Viewing at Brooks Camp, KNP&P, National Park Service, U.S. Department of the Interior:' Bear Viewing at Brooks Camp 'Bears of Brooks River books:' 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook iTunes Link PDF Version Link (says 2010 Edition, but has 2010 photos included in it) Wiki Page Link 2014 Bears of Brooks River book 2015 Bears of Brooks River book 2016 Bears of Brooks River book 2017 Bears of Brooks River book 2017 Bears of Brooks River Book Jen's Cheat Sheet 2018 Bears of Brooks River book 'Beluga Whales:' 'Beluga Whale Resources:' Species Profile, AK Dept of Fish and Game Beluga Whale Species Profile Species Profile, NOAA Beluga Whale Species Information Wildlife Notebook Series: Beluga Whales, AK Dept of Fish and Game 'Bird Lists:' 'Alaska Department of Fish and Game List of Bird Species Found in Alaska:' Alaska Department of Fish and Game List of Bird Species Found In Alaska 'Alaska Peninsula and Becharof National Wildlife Refuge Bird List US Fish & Wildlife Service:' Alaska Peninsula and Becharof National Wildlife Refuge Bird List 'Brooks River Area Birds by Mike Fitz:' Brooks River Area Birds by Mike Fitz 'E-bird, Katmai NP-Brooks Falls by Birders that Visited Brooks Falls:' E-bird, Katmai NP-Brooks Falls by birders that visited Brooks Falls 'Blogs:' Explore.org Blogs: blog.explore.org 'Katmai Terrance Blog' 'Vaguely Crunchy 2016 Trip to KNP&P / Brooks Camp:' Vaguely Crunchy 2016 Trip to KNP&P / Brooks Camp 'Wandering At Large by Mike Fitz' 'Boating in Katmai National Park & Preserve:' 'Boating in Katmai National Park :' American Creek Savonoski Loop 'C:' 'Camping at Brooks Camp, KNP&P:' 'How To Make a Reservation for the Brooks Camp Campground:' How To Make a Reservation for the Brooks Camp Campground KNP&P video by Michael Fitz 'Photos of Brooks Camp Campground:' Ranger Jeanne's photos of the Brooks Camp Campground 'Cheat Sheets by cam viewer & park visitor Jen:' 2017 Bears of Brooks River Cheat Sheets by Jen: 2018 Bears of Brooks River Cheat Sheets by Jen 'Comment Chats:' 2018 Comment Chat LaniH's google docs 'D:' 'E:' 'Effects of Human Activity On Brown Bear Use of the Kulik River, Alaska:' Effects of Human Activity On Brown Bear Use of the Kulik River, Alaska, Tom S. Smith, U.S. Geological Survey (Fall 1993 & Fall 1995 Study Observations) 'The Ends of the Earth': by John Grabowska Part 1 Part 2 'Explore.org:' 'Alerts:' Explore.org Bearcam Text Alerts Catch the Freshest Action: Sign up for live text alerts and get real time news about on-cam thrills and expert live chats. Sign up for Explore Live Alerts as part of our Katmai Brown Bear Live Cam Group. You will receive texts for bear and rare animal sightings, live chats, and very special events on our live cams. NO marketing or business solicitations will be sent to your phone and we will not share your information with anyone. There is no charge to receive text messages, however messaging and data rates may apply. Text alerts received outside the US may be subject to additional charges. 'Blog:' Explore.org Blog 'Help Site:' Explore.org Help Site 'Live Cam Links: Explore Bearcams ~ KNP&P & King Salmon/Naknek:' 'Brooks Falls, KNP&P Brooks Camp:' Brooks Falls Explore Regular Cam Link Brooks Falls Explore YouTube Link 'Brooks Live Chat Cam: (New June 25, 2018)' Brooks Live Chat Explore Regular Cam Link (New June 25, 2018) Brooks Live Chat Explore YouTube Link (New June 25, 2018) 'Dumpling Mountain, KNP&P Brooks Camp:' Dumpling Mountain Explore Regular Cam Link Dumpling Mountain Explore YouTube Link 'Naknek River ~ King Salmon, AK:' Naknek River ~ King Salmon, AK Explore YouTube Link Naknek River ~ King Salmon, AK Explore YouTube Link 'Riffles, KNP&P Brooks Camp:' Riffles Explore Regular Cam LInk Riffles Explore YouTube Link 'River Watch, KNP&P Brooks Camp:' River Watch Explore Regular Cam Link River Watch Explore YouTube Link 'Underwater, KNP&P Brooks Camp' Underwater Explore Regular Cam Link Underwater Explore YouTube Link 'Questions: Ask Your Bearcam Questions :' Under the partner section on the bearcam pages, there's a new link for "Ask your Bearcam Question ." This takes you to a form where you can submit your Brooks River and bearcam-related questions at any time. While the volume of questions will likely prevent us from answering all of them, Katmai Rangerand Mike Fitz, Explore Bearcam Fellow will try to provide answers through blog posts, featured comments here in the chat, or during live video chats. 'Recorder Videos / Accessing Explore Recorder Vidoes from Your Personal Gallery (Snapshots) / Public (Snapshots) Gallery:' Link to Shel's 2018.06.12 comment with instructions : If pics in your personal gallery or the public gallery (taken with the snapshot icon and then saved/stored at Explore) have a triangle in a white circle on them, they have a related video. To get to the public snapshot gallery: click "Gallery" (in the upper right area above the video display on this page) To get to your personal snapshot gallery: make sure you are signed into Explore, click your name in the upper right corner of the Explore page, then click "my snapshots" in the drop=down menu. To start a video: 1. click the triangle/circle icon on the pic, or 2. click the pic to load it, then click "play highlight" Once you have started the video, click the "YouTube" icon in the lower right corner (this redirects you to YouTube's website). Once the video is loaded at YouTube, the related URL address should appear in the URL address bar of your device. (The URL address bar is located near the top of the page on my computer). To post the video in chat: 1. At YouTube, you can copy the URL address (starts with "https") into your device's memory in the same way you copy/paste text, etc., then paste that URL address into chat, or 2. Below the video at YouTube, click "Share", then "Copy" -- this should copy the URL address into your device's memory. Then paste that URL address into chat. 'Social Media Pages:' Explore.org's Facebook Page Explore.org's Twitter 'YouTube Channels:' Explore Education Explore Live Nature Cams 'F:' 'Facebook Pages:' 'Bears of Brooks Falls, AK' : Created by MelissaInOR / Melissa Freels on May 29, 2018. This group is primarily for bear viewers who have visited or plan to visit Brooks Falls in Katmai National Park in Alaska. Those who watch the bears on the Explore.org webcam are also welcome to join. All members are encouraged to post and share pictures and videos (except webcam screenshots and videos), stories, ask questions, make comments, offer recommendations, and post relevant articles. The bears of Brooks Falls are loved by people around the world. Group members are fortunate to have the opportunity to learn their histories and watch them change and grow over time. This group was created to celebrate and honor them. If you have traveled to Brooks Falls, the group encourages you to share other details about your experience. From Dumpling Mountain, to the Valley of the 10,000 Smokes, to animals like moose, wolves, lynx and more, there is so much to see in Katmai. 'Frequently Asked Questions:' 'Katmai National Park & Preserve FAQ:' Brown Bear Frequently Asked Questions Sockeye Salmon Frequently Asked Questions Other Frequently Asked Questions 'Fure's Cabin:' Fure's Cabin: Historic Structure Report KNP&P 'G:' 'H:' 'I:' 'J:' 'K:' 'Katmai Conservancy:' Katmai Conservancy Website Katmai Conservancy Facebook Page 'Katmai National Park & Preserve:' 'Amalik Bay, Katmai National Park & Preserve:' Katmai's Coastal Cultural History, Amalik Bay : Take a trip into Amalik Bay with Ranger Montana, and learn why people have chosen to live here for more than 4,000 years. 'Bear Encounters In Katmai:' Bear Encounters in Katmai Katmai guidelines for bear encounters 'Bear Management Plans:' '2002 Bear Management at Brooks River, Katmai National Park:' Bear Management at Brooks River, Katmai National Park, 2002 '2006 Bear-Human Conflict Management Plan, Katmai National Park & Preserve, Aniakchak National Monument & Preserve, Alagnak Wild River:' Bear-Human Conflict Management Plan, Katmai National Park & Preserve, Aniakchak National Monument & Preserve, Alagnak Wild River, Revised March 2006 Blog: Katmai Terrane Blog: Little Monsters? by Ranger Michael Fitz, April 7, 2014 (Spruce Beetle) Spruce Beetle Update by Ranger Andrew LaValle, May 19, 2018 Subadult Summer by Ranger David Kopshever, July 18, 2017 'Brooks Camp:' 'Brooks Camp Trip Planning:' Brooks Camp Trip Planning Advice: Have you ever wanted to see bears fishing for salmon? Then come to Brooks Camp in Katmai National Park. Few places on earth can rival Brooks Camp for its bear watching opportunities. However, Brooks Camp's remote location requires that you plan ahead in order to have the best experience possible. When should you go? What should you bring? What is it like to stay in the campground? Katmai National Park and Preserve ranger Mike Fitz answers your questions about planning a trip to Brooks Camp. 'Facebook Page Katmai National Park & Preserve': Katmai National Park & Preserve Facebook Page 'Fishing Brooks River:' Fishing Brooks River Fishing guidelines for Brooks (helpful to understand that the anglers and the bears coexist with these guidelines) 'General Management Plan, Wilderness Suitability Review, Land Protection Plan, Katmai National Park & Preserve, 1986' 1986 General Management Plan, Wilderness Suitability Review, Land Protection Plan, Katmai National Park & Preserve 'History of Katmai:' Ranger Mike Fitz and Ranger Becca's August 25, 2015 live chat about the History of Katmai: Robert F. Griggs was the first champion of Katmai. On August 25, 2015, the 99th birthday of the National Park Service, Ranger Mike and Ranger Becca discuss Griggs' story of discovery, exploration, and selfless stewardship. 'Junior Ranger:' Junior Ranger Initiation video by KNP&P 'Kulik River, Katmai National Park & Preserve:' Kulik River is a short (<3 km), shallow (mostly <2 m) waterway draining Kulik Lake into Nonvianuk Lake in the northern region of Katmai National Park. Effects of Human Activity on Brown Bear Use of the Kulik River, Alaska, Tom S. Smith, U.S. Geological Survey (Fall 1993 & Fall 1995 Study Observations) 'Park Films:' 'Forge of Vulcan:' Katmai National Park's old film on the Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes is presented here for your retro-enjoyment. Dated and "quaint", this film is no longer shown in the park. Presented by the National Park Service, U.S. Dept of the Interior: The Forge of Vulcan, Part 1 The Forge of Vulcan, Part 2 'Katmai:' Though dated and no longer shown, Katmai's 1979 vintage film is presented for your historical enjoyment. Presented by the National Park Service, U.S. Dept of the Interior: Katmai Part 1 (old park film) Katmai Part 2 (old park film) 'Park Newspaper :' 2014 Novarupta Newsletter 2017 Novarupta Newsletter 'Social Media Pages : ' Facebook: Katmai National Park & Preserve's Facebook Page Flickr: Katmai's Flickr Page Instagram: Katmai National Park & Preserve Instagram Page Google + Katmai National Park & Preserve Google + Twitter Pages: KNP&P & Brooks Camp: Brooks Camp (has the latest word from one of the world's most famous bear watching and sport fishing destinations) @BrooksCamp Katmai (for updates about the whole park) @KatmaiNPS YouTube: Katmai's YouTube Channel Explore.org's YouTube Channel 'Trip Planning:' 'Camping:' How to Make a Reservation for the Brooks Camp Campground KNP&P video by Ranger Michael Fitz Photos of the Brooks Camp Campground by Ranger Jeanne Frequently Asked Questions KNP&P Website Plan Your Trip KNP&P Website 'Wildlife Monitoring:' Wildlife Monitoring Katmai National Park & Preserve, 1984 'Twitter Accounts Katmai National Park & Preserve:' 'Brooks Camp Twitter Account:' Brooks Camp Twitter Account Link 'Katmai National Park & Preserve Twitter Account:' Katmai National Park & Preserve Twitter Account Link 'L:' 'Live Cams:' 'Explore Bearcams ~ KNP&P & King Salmon/Naknek:' 'Brooks Falls, KNP&P Brooks Camp:' Brooks Falls Explore Regular Cam Link Brooks Falls Explore YouTube Link 'Dumpling Mountain, KNP&P Brooks Camp:' Dumpling Mountain Explore Regular Cam Link Dumpling Mountain Explore YouTube Link 'Naknek River ~ King Salmon, AK:' Naknek River ~ King Salmon, AK Explore YouTube Link Naknek River ~ King Salmon, AK Explore YouTube Link 'Riffles, KNP&P Brooks Camp:' Riffles Explore Regular Cam LInk Riffles Explore YouTube Link 'River Watch, KNP&P Brooks Camp:' River Watch Explore Regular Cam Link River Watch Explore YouTube Link 'Underwater, KNP&P Brooks Camp' Underwater Explore Regular Cam Link Underwater Explore YouTube Link 'FAA Aviation Weather Cameras' 'M:' 'Maps:' 'Alagnak Wild River:' Alagnak Wild River NPS Land Status Map 'Bristol Bay to Naknek Lake:' Bristol Bay to Naknek Lake 'Brooks Camp:' Explore Bearcam Locations at Brooks Camp, Aerial View Photo of Brooks Camp with cam locations labeled, by LaniH The above map provides an aerial view with the Explore bearcam locations labeled by LaniH. The following locations are labeled. Brooks Falls High View Pan Tilt Zoom cam location, Brooks Falls Low View Pan Tilt Zoom cam location, Riffles Pan Tilt Zoom cam location, Lower River West Pan Tilt Zoom cam location, Lower River East Pan Tilt Zoom cam location, and Underwater cam location. The Treehouse is also labeled on this map. 'King Salmon:' Aerial View of King Salmon with key areas labeled 'Kvichak Bay to Naknek Lake:' Kvichak Bay to Lower Lagoon, Corp of Engineers (this shows the mile posts along the river) Kvichak Bay to Naknek Lake Kvichak Bay to Savonoski River Kvichak Bay to Shelikof Straight to Naknek Lake 'Naknek Lake Boating Guide:' Naknek Lake Boating Guide NPS Map 'Naknek River:' Naknek River Drainage, AK Dept of Fish and Game Naknek River Live Cam Coverage Area, Mike Fitz Naknek River from Rocky Point to Lower Lagoon, NOAA Naknek River from Kvichak Bay to Lower Lagoon, Corp of Engineers (this shows the mile posts along the river) 'Mike Fitz Resources:' 'Mike's Blog: Wandering At Large:' Mike's Blog: Wandering At Large: Other Stuff I've Written (Other stuff Mike Fitz has written) 'Mike's iNaturalist Resources:' Brooks River Area Birds Brooks River Area Trees and Shrubs 'N:' 'Newsletters:' 'Novarupta Newsletters:' Trip planning and informational guide to Katmai National Park. Park News from National Park Service, U.S. Department of the Interior 2014 Novarupta Newsletter 2017 Novarupta Newsletter 'Novarupta:' 'Witness: Firsthand Accouts of the Largest Volcanic Eruption in the Twentieth Century:' Witness: Firsthand Accounts of the Largeest Volcanic Eruption in the Twentieth Century KNP&P Publication, National Park Service, U.S. Department of the Interior 'O:' 'P:' 'Q:' 'R:' 'S:' 'Salmon:' 'Pain: Do Fish Feel Pain?:' Do Fish Feel Pain? by Johnathan Balcombe July 19, 2017 'Run: Salmon Run > Forecasts:' Run Forecasts and Harvest Projections for 2010 Alaska Salmon Fisheries and Review of the 2009 Season Run Forecasts and Harvest Projections for 2011 Alaska Salmon Fisheries and Review of the 2010 Season Run Forecasts and Harvest Projections for 2012 Alaska Salmon Fisheries and Review of the 2011 Season Run Forecasts and Harvest Projections for 2013 Alaska Salmon Fisheries and Review of the 2012 Season Run Forecasts and Harvest Projections for 2014 Alaska Salmon Fisheries and Review of the 2013 Season Run Forecasts and Harvest Projections for 2015 Alaska Salmon Fisheries and Review of the 2014 Season Run Forecasts and Harvest Projections for 2016 Alaska Salmon Fisheries and Review of the 2015 Season Run Forecasts and Harvest Projections for 2017 Alaska Salmon Fisheries and Review of the 2016 Season Run Forecasts and Harvest Projections for 2018 Alaska Salmon Fisheries and Review of the 2017 Season 'Suffer:' Do Fish Suffer? Do Fish Suffer? by John Horgan, Scientific American, November 21, 2017 'Sows and Cubs:' Sows and Cubs by John Grabowski 2011 footage of 236 Milkshake and her last known litter, 4 spring cubs. 'Species List:' Katmai Species Lists Use the search tool linked above to access species lists for Katmai National Park and Preserve. Park Species List ~ NPSpecies Report Park Species List ~ NPSpecies Report generated October 26, 2006 'Story of a House:' Story of a House by Don E. Dumond 'T:' 'Tamara Olson Resources:' 'Tamara Olson's Research Documentation:' Brown Bear Diurnal Activity and Human Use: A Comparison Of Two Salmon Streams Remote Biopsy Dart Sampling of Brown Bears Variable Impacts Of People On Brown Bears Use Of An Alaskan River 'Tide Predictions:' King Salmon ~ Naknek River data from KS airport King Salmon Naknek River data from Creek Entrance 'U:' 'V:' 'Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes:' Alaskan Adventures ~ Katmai Excerpt ~ Alaskan Adventures (1926) by AlaskaMovingImage An excerpt from director/explorer/adventurer Capt. Jack Robertson's "Alaskan Adventures" (1926), featuring Arthur Young, the "world's bow and arrow champion." This section of the film was produced near Mt. Katmai, 14 years after the volcano's massive 1912 eruption. Includes an animated sequence, illustrating how the size and shape of Mt. Katmai was altered by the eruption, and images of: pumice deposits left by eruption; the Valley of the 10,000 Smokes, when it was still quite active; and men cooking over vents in the Valley of the 10,000 Smokes. Transferred from one of Kodak's "Kodascope" branded 16mm library prints, which were generally all tinted yellow or amber. B&W (tinted). Silent, with intertitles. Exploring the Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes KNP&P website page (written by Mike Fitz) Forge of Vulcan: Katmai National Park's old film on the Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes is presented here for your retro-enjoyment. Dated and "quaint", this film is no longer shown in the park. Presented by the National Park Service, U.S. Dept of the Interior: The Forge of Vulcan, Part 1 The Forge of Vulcan, Part 2 Katmai Eruption by Marina Cummiskey : On June 6th, 1912, Mount Katmai/Novarupta erupted on the Alaska mainland. This eruption buried the island of Kodiak in two and a half feet of ash. Ash fell for two days and nights, terrifying Kodiak Island residents. The video pairs historic photographs with first-hand accounts of the ash fall as read by current Kodiak residents. This video was produced and directed by homeschooler Marina Cummiskey, age 12, as a history project with the Baranov Museum. The Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes The National Geographic Society Educational Films Corporation 10:33 minute version. The 1917 silent film on the National Geographic expedition to Katmai led by Robert Griggs. During the late 1910's and early 1920's, Robert F. Griggs led several expeditions into heart of today's Katmai National Park. Griggs and his team were exploring and documenting the effects of the 1912 Novarupta-Katmai eruption--the largest volcanic eruption of the 20th century. In 1916, Griggs discovered that the Ukak River valley, buried by pyroclastic flows and ash fall, was steaming. It was filled with "thousands, no tens of thousands of smokes curling up from it's fissured floor." Griggs was awestruck by this landscape and named it the Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes. In 1918, largely through his efforts and the lobbying by the National Geographic Society, Katmai National Monument was created. In 1919, another expedition led by Griggs brought a motion picture camera to the Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes. This silent movie is from footage shot that year. Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes The National Geographic Society Educational Films Corporation 4 minute version of a 1917 silent film on the National Geographic expedition to Katmai led by Robert Griggs. From the 2013 natural history film "The Ends of the Earth", profiling the Alaska Peninsula, by John Grabowska. 'W:' 'Weather Resources:' 'Brooks Camp Weather:' Brooks Camp, Katmai National Park Weather Underground Link Please note: The Brooks Camp, Katmai National Park Weather Underground Link will not resport during the off season. 'King Salmon Weather:' King Salmon, AK Weather Underground Link 'Three Forks ~ End of Road to Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes:' Three Forks ~ End of Road to Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes Weather Underground Link 'Witness:' 'Witness: Firsthand Accouts of the Largest Volcanic Eruption in the Twentieth Century:' Witness: Firsthand Accounts of the Largeest Volcanic Eruption in the Twentieth Century KNP&P Publication, National Park Service, U.S. Department of the Interior 'X:' 'Y:' 'Z:'